As high speed computer networks extend beyond physical boundaries (e.g., work, home, etc.) to encompass the vast network space that is represented by the Internet, locating and bounding information, content and data becomes increasingly difficult. Even at the level of a single PC having significant storage capability, providing the user with easy to understand views and organizational tools for filtering and displaying large sets of data can be challenging.
For instance, with regard to filtering data, while a user is often permitted to conduct content searches based upon key words and the like, the amount of information, data and content that is returned based upon such searches is often times still voluminous enough to be overwhelming as the user has limited filtering options and/or options for setting content parameters. Additionally, the user often has no means by which to organize and filter the returned data in a manner that would allow presentation of only a manageable amount of information and/or that presents the data in a manner wherein the content most useful to the user is presented in a more prominent fashion (e.g., displayed first in a data listing).
With regard to displaying data, information and content, data sets are often too large for each data element within the set to be represented on the viewable display area. Thus, when viewing such large data sets, it may be difficult for the user to readily determine how much information, content, or data may be part of the data set, but which is not present in the viewable display area.
The ability to scope searches is becoming increasingly common. By scoping searches, a user may define the scope of a search to be narrower or broader. For example, at a retail store website, a scoper may provide the user with the ability to conduct searching within a particular category of product (i.e., sporting goods). Currently, scopers allow users to search within different sub-domains via a drop-down list; however, such scopers may be restricted with respect to the navigation hierarchy displayed by a user interface.
Accordingly, a user interface which presents data to a user in such a way that the relative amount of data in the data set is readily apparent would be desirable. Additionally, a method of providing access to a large range of data, content and information without overwhelming the user would be advantageous. Further, it would be advantageous if such method permitted presentation of the data in a manner wherein the data most useful to the user was prominently set forth.